The display and dispensing of yogurt containers has presented significant problems to the store owner due to the often irregular shape of the containers and to the fact that they are frequently stacked three and four high in their dispensing trays. An initial solution was provided by a special injection molded, width-adjustable yogurt tray described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,771 of Trion Industries, Inc., the assignee of this application. Over time, however, yogurt companies began to provide yogurt in an even larger variety of container sizes and shapes, requiring the molded trays to be provided in multiple sizes, which was both inconvenient and uneconomical.